Talk:"Five"
First out of 3 Wait, what? It says, first out of 3 maps? What's the third one then? I thought there was only kino der toten and fice in the retail, even though I have the additional 4 from the special edition. Does dead-ops arcade count as a map? Cause I think it doesn't, it's not nazi zombies, or zombies. It's DOA. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 07:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yea thats the 3rd I think. Sniperteam82308 08:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) - DOA does count; if you look closely at the enemies, they are Nazi zombies (at least, in the beginning levels). --Azncutthroat 14:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The "Thief" Round? And several other questions. Ok so, we know every round that was supposed to be a Hellhound round in this level contains a zombie that steals our equipped weapons and have to use our other weapons to get the stolen weapon back. What should we call this zombie? I've heard Pentagon Thief. i've heard uber zombie for some reason Also a new type of crawler that released a Nova gas once defeated? What should we call that too? i call them jockey crawler boomers Exorcist Zombie. Spider Zombie is a name I've heard. He also looks a lot like Gollum/Smeagol from lotr. That would be a cool name. Is Fire Sale and Death Machine power-up exclusive to this map? (I've played Kino der Toten for a while, and I have no luck finding it.) Fire Sale is on KDT. I've gotten it plenty of times. Death Machine is exclusive to Five but it also gets Fire Sale. Another one. After activating the power, go back up to the first room and if you can see, the metal detector can be operational if you have control over something? Can anyone investigate this? Yeah there is a little red box on the bottom floor. Bring it back up to the metal detector and you can get an electric barrier to use. Thanks. TheAnonymous (Don't worry. It's just a name) 11:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know where to turn on the power in this map? I can't find it and I think it'd be helpful for new players to have the location of the power on the page. 03:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Raito335 The power switch is on the bottom level, in the labs. I can't remember which room it is in though, since it's quite easy to get lost down there on the first few plays. I'm sorry, was that your face? 09:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Developer's knowledge of Defcon system I'm not sure if this would be allowed under Trivia, but apparently Treyarch knew about how the Defcon system really worked. In the cinematics before "Rebirth", the Defcon system was shown as being raised from 3 to 2 at the part where the interrogator says that the President would authorise a pre-emptive strike on Russia. 12:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) No because that was in Rebirth not Five. Sniperteam82308 12:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) It makes sense to me... when the level of of Defcon reaches 5 (the lowest), the lockdown lifts. Doesn't that make total sense? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I think that since lockdown contains something like the pack a punch they would activate it at level 1 and you would start off at five. Sniperteam82308 13:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) "No because that was in Rebirth not Five" My point was that Treyarch knew how the Defcon system worked correctly. I was merely using Rebirth as an example to show that. 15:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes but still it was used incorrectly in Five so we cant put how it was used the right way in other levels. Sniperteam82308 15:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) It makes sense : They ( The survivors ) want to escape, but in DEFCON 1, I could bet it is totally impossible to go in another area, you know, like, preventing attackers from reaching the president or whatever has to be protected. It is useful when waiting for renforcements ( Because you are inferior or simply to avoid the risk of numerous casualties if not superior enough ), but when you want to escape, it is the exact opposite : You just can't. Now, they have to raise the DEFCON level to first gain access to other areas ( Which is useful as they contain other weaps and pack-a-punch machine ) and then be able to escape the Pentagon. Xp3 17:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, it's not used incorrectly at all, although you obviously won't be able to escape, I agree for the most part with Xp3, so it's not used incorrectly at five, my point exactly. 20:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) You know, I'm pretty sure Treyarch is just poking fun at DEFCON (at least in "Five"), and wasn't intended to be taken as seriously as you guys are taking it. Besides, DEFCON refers to national defense, not Pentagon lockdown procedures. Also, I don't think DEFCON covers zombie outbreak/apocalypse. --Azncutthroat 14:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The people who made the original point about Treyarch being correct are absolutely right. I'm glad to have come back to this article and see that this "trivia" point has been revised, but still disappointed that it says "Strangely...". It's not strange at all, it's how DEFCON works. 1 = very serious, 5 = perfectly normal. It also works with the storyline of this zombie map. Please remove this trivia point, as it makes the person who wrote it look like an idiot. Map? Is anyone going to add a description to the map five?? if anyone noticed on the chalkboard in the war room the one on the left, in the date section it dates all the way to the roswell alien crashing it may hint the new zombie map as dr maxis mentionted in der reies and also the alein canisters found in kino der toten! made by GM19 i am new to this and how do i make a page! i treid to but a guy called wouldyoukindly wont let me it is a page about area 51. "Five" is a zombie map based on the pentagon. there are three floors and the third floor is based on the rebirth islands. The second floor is the war room, which is pentagon shaped. The first floor has three parts, one part has a table and four windows, and the other two have many portraits including Sgt Roebuck from Call Of Duty World at War. This map features a new wonder weapon, called the Winters Howl, which freezes zombies. However, it DOESN'T affect the Pentagon Thief, so during his round use your other weapon instead. The mystery box is free roaming, so it spawns in different spots each game. Once the power is turned on, the thief round can happen. The Thief comes and steals your weapon, but you can kill him and get your weapon back, but he is very tough. Either you get your wepons back, or their gone.Daynos 22:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) A code to unlock this map? I Have heard from some people that when you break out of the chair in the main menu you go to this computer and you type in this code and it unlocks "Five" and/or Dead ops Arcade. Does any of you wonderfull peeps know what the code is? The code is "3ARC UNLOCK". Xp3 19:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) IRL information needs removed "The DEFCON System is actually reversed in real life; DEFCON 1 is the highest level of security and awareness, while DEFCON 5 is the lowest, passive state. The level begins while the Pentagon is at DEFCON 1, and the player must raise the DEFCON levels to unlock the panic room. In a real situation, the DEFCON level would ordinarily be at 5, and would be raised to 1 in a crisis." Needs removed. 15:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) And why does it need removed its true and I think a zombie attack would be considered a crisis. It means that the level while in the level starts off at one should start at 5. Sniperteam82308 15:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Call_of_Duty_Wiki:RL This is why CirChris 15:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I still think it should be kept. I mean its only a little bit of trivia that says that something is mixed up its not like we made a page section or something like that in it just ine simple trivia. Sniperteam82308 15:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter, all real life information goes. The Second Coming 19:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) The Thief How fast does the Thief run? Is it like fast or like a normal run? I just want to know in case it happens to me I guess... I've been told a lot about it, but I've never seen it in gameplay, so I just want to know how fast it runs. Thanks User:JerryWiffleWaffle 02:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think it runs slightly slower than a guy with an SMG. YuriKaslov 02:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : :No, he runs as fast as players sprint with an SMG. You need a pistol on hand to outrun him. I've tried about ten times, a pistol's the only way to outrun him. : :One time, me and 4 other people were playing on "Five". The Pentagon Thief stole from 2 or 3 of us. (me included) we killed him when I blasted him with the Raygun and killed him with the Bowie Knife while I was chasing him down. I have heard of rumors that when you shoot him, he will run/sprint at you. i'm not sure if thats true though. : :The only way to get him to run after you is if he lookings for your weapon to steal, but can't find you. As soon as you shoot, he chases you. If he's already stolen your gun, he ignores you. Dinosaurfan1 13:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to beat campaign. ahhhhhhhhh I wasted 2 hours of cod time playing the kinda of ok campaign. uggg had no Idea you could just unlock it! ````th3gh0st What about the Nintendo Wii owners(I have a wii)? Cloudstrife4life 10:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Bondfire Sale It drops the cost of mystery boxs to 10, not 1,000. The Second Coming 19:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that, I miss-read. The Second Coming 19:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Where is the Panic Room and Power Switch I keep hearing about the panic room, yet I can't find it! Also I turned on the power then forgot where the switch is. Thanks! Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er 05:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) - The panic room, in which the Pack-a-Punch machine is located, can be accessed when the DEFCON is turned all the way down to level 5, which can be accomplished by using the switches on the walls around the 2nd floor or war room. Also, there is a direct correlation between the turning the DEFCON to 5 and all teleporters linking to the panic room (and unlocking the Pack-a-Punch, which hides in a revolving door). I have gotten to round 24, and this event has been consistent, in contrast to the article where someone wrote that such an event was "lucky."--Azncutthroat 14:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Bowie Knife? I have played on this map a few times but i could not find the bowie knife...could someone tell me where it is? On one of the walls in one of the rooms in the science lab area You go down the second elevator and open the first door to the left. Daynos 22:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) How can I expand the trivia?? I have a pretty cool Easter egg to add but how can I put it down in the trivia box or who do I talk too?? (srry if it's a stupid question but I'm new here) -Easy, you just click on "edit", click on which ever bullet as long as the flashing thing is after the very last letter(use.|) Press "Enter", after that, you should have a little blank row with a bullet, thats it. Transcript Does anyone have a transcript for the cutscene? Dantegao 19:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Portrait How come my trivia about richtofens portrait was deleted? you can see for yourself is you don't believe me.Hunter Steven 05:48, November 22, 2010 (UTC) You got it mixed up man. Kino Der Toten Is the map that has the portraits. This article is about the other map. - User:LegendaryFroggy 10:44 November 24. 2010 (UTC) Actually its in the room with the pack a punch machine in "Five".Have you even done your research. Im not even a member here. I agree it is in the PaP room, but im not sure if Takeo, Nikolai, or Dempsey is in it. On The chair near the PaP area the is a newspaper talking about ascention Thief Question Can the Thief steal a claymore or grenade if one is pulled out? -- Mojo22106 09:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) zombies on wii black ops. this might be a silly question but is five on the wii version. i definately know that kino is on it. can someone help me with an answer feel free to add me. my user on zombies is D.zombie. no, unfortunately Daynos 22:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) However, sometimes when trying to play Kino Der Toten you stumble upon an incomplete version of "Five". This happened to me and a friend once while at his house. Dinosaurfan1 07:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Opening Cutscene When JFK says his quote about forgiving your enemies but never forget their names. ( I think that's what it was) When he calls Nixon "Dick" when he starts freaking out, isn't that like JFK forgetting Nixon's name? Oops, forgot this. CommanderChilli 02:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) No Dick is the nickname for someone named Richard.Sniperteam82308 02:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh well ok. I didn't know that. Dick as a nickname for Richard doesn't make sense to me. CommanderChilli 02:29, December 2, 2010Its just like Bob which is a nickname for Robert Elevators I know this was done so you could reach the power but I must ask if the power is off then how are the elevators and lights working? The only thing I can think of is a back up generator or something. Please I want to know adn if no one does know then I think it should be added to "Five" and the elevator trivias.Sniperteam82308 23:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) 3 gun glitch. Whyd my edit get removed? the glitch is legitmate, and I can show. King Raven 317 16:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) it got removed because it had nothing to do with the topic and yes the elevators are powered by emergency power wired glitch There is a wired glitch on five that happens when you are playing solo.What happens is if you somehow obtain two death machines at the same exact time then after it end.You will only have one gun depending on which gun you have obtained when you get both death machines will get taken away you will not be able to buy any perks or even use the the box and you cannot buy anything off the wall for the rest of the game unless you start a new game.This happend on xbox but i dont know if this will work on pc or psn.Has this happened to anyone else? Ich Bin Ein Berliner The speech that JFK made in West Berlin in 1963 where he said "Ich Bin Ein Berliner", there is more to it than just "It is sometimes translated as 'I am a jelly doughnut!'". The word "Berliner" in West Berlin is normally meant as a type of "Jelly-Filled Doughnut." The term "Berliner", that was that JFK Attempted to use, normally means "Citizen of Berlin." The word "Ein" used in a sentence (Ich bin ein Bäcker(I am a baker)) would state somebody's profession or job. JFK should have said "Ich Bin Berliner", meaning "I am a citizen of Berlin". However, since he was not literally a citizen of Berlin, that would have been wrong. From what the last paragraph says, I can assume that "Ich bin ein Berliner" means "Being a Jelly Doughnut is my Profession," or "I am a Jelly Doughnut. www.youtube.com/user/L33tHum4n 23:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ich Bin Ein Berliner The speech that JFK made in West Berlin in 1963 where he said "Ich Bin Ein Berliner", there is more to it than just "It is sometimes translated as 'I am a jelly doughnut!'". The word "Berliner" in West Berlin is normally meant as a type of "Jelly-Filled Doughnut." The term "Berliner", that was that JFK Attempted to use, normally means "Citizen of Berlin." The word "Ein" used in a sentence (Ich bin ein Bäcker(I am a baker)) would state somebody's profession or job. JFK should have said "Ich Bin Berliner", meaning "I am a citizen of Berlin". However, since he was not literally a citizen of Berlin, that would have been wrong. From what the last paragraph says, I can assume that "Ich bin ein Berliner" means "Being a Jelly Doughnut is my Profession," or "I am a Jelly Doughnut. www.youtube.com/user/L33tHum4n23:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question? Why is there a communist, a democrat, and a republican all in the same room of the pentagon?Lordqaz 18:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) It is set after the the Campaign, the war is over and they are all discussing the missile crisis going on.Avatar symbiote 00:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote Sgt. Roebucks Body? "Also, one of the bodies in the room is confirmed as Sgt. Roebuck from Call of Duty: World at War". Is there actual proof of this? Did treyarch confirm it? Besides, which room is it within the lab room and ive only seen one body and yet he doesnt even look close to Sgt. Roebuck. What room? where? if so, what zombie map? please give me a link to a video/photo of it. I might be able to solve it. I found his body. Go to the M16 downstairs and go to the door RIGHT under it. You will find a body in the middle that looks exactly like Roebuck. Dinosaurfan1 07:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) New Immunity Glitch inside elevators? Normally playing Zombies on Five is quite hard but one day I discovered an odd glitch that made me sorta immune in the elevators. It was quite random and can't be done by players the zombie does most of the work here. Inside the first elevator fighting off the zombies the best I could with my MP5K I had to reload and a zombie pushed me back into the elevator corner on the right side, and like usual I freaked out ad started shooting the best I could but the Zombie dissappeared but then I noticed the zombie was inside of me and wasn't attacking, then more zombies came and when they got close they stood there like I just died. I then shot at them and killed the zombie that was inside me and BIG MISTAKE, I died, got horded in that exact spot. The next day I told my friend and since I don't have Xbox Live he came over and we played and that's when it happened again in the other elevator my Upgraded Commando and his upgraded Ray Gun couldn't hold them off for long and that's when they downed my friend and I ran into the Right corner and yet Again the glitch happen the same zombie too a scientist dressed zombie gltiched into me and my friend shot at the zombies and I was constantly shooting yelling GET AWAY and we killed off the zombies because they stood there and did nothing as that one zombie glitched into me. I do have to warn many of you for I just discovered this and this gltich needs to be tested more before it's used by players alot: *It appears in both elevators but ONLY on the right back corner I have tested it in the left but made zero progress. *It seems a rapid fire weapon is required because I also made no progress with a stakeout or M14. *I had no perks on the second elevator but the first I had only Quick Revive, it is unknow if you can have other perks I need these Theorys tested by Zombie players that KNOW what they are doing! I am not messing with anyone but if these players make no progress this glitch can just be tossed away, it's not to useful but will help in that stressful situation. So can anyone help me out here? The zombies There are 3 types of zombies in this map: Mp zombies ( this kind looks like the nazi zombie's swatiska they MP writtrn. Office zombies (has a tie) Scientist zombies (looks like a scientist and one of them posseses high intellegence) -harbingerofme- zombie game - power button How do you turn th epower on - on this game? PDUB in the big hallways go to your first left then turn right, there should be a power switch in there -RKJ7 02:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) 6 Year Old Alert "when you enter the room where the olympia is you will see a sgt. roebuck poster is haging it will always be the last poster." Wow...There's already a part with the info plus capitals are in no use. DELETE PART NOW. :You can also do it yourself too you know... Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 22:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) How? How? How do the zombies get in America Magic. Conqueror of all Zombies 20:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) A wizard did it Doc Swiss 08:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) When Dragovich planted the nova 6 in the major cities, I guess Washington was one of them. Something destroyed whatever he was using to contain it and then the nova 6 turned all those dudes into zombies. I think. I read somewhere that nova 6 turned people into zombies and ever since i read that i always thought as such. Can't remember where i read it, but it seems more believable than the other two replies. 19:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) The Scientist boss who is a Nazi brought them there from ascension through the MDT teleporter (even look on the ascension loading screen, there is the scientist turning into a zombie) -RKJ7 02:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I think that's Gersch being sucked into the the blackhole device on the Ascension poster. I believe the zombies got to the Pentagon due to the teleporters.Galil O'Malley 16:05, April 26, 2012 (UTC) In Revelations, Hudson tells Mason that he believes that the Russians have sleeper cells in the US other than Nova. In Redemption, you will notice that they start a transmission during a level. The combination of these two events, in addition to the notable fact that "Five" takes place in a city of great Russian interest shortly after the campaign, would lead the player to believe that somehow the Russians planted agents in the US to create/unleash the zombies when the time was right. Russia's presence in Germany further supports the idea of Russia creating these zombies. --Darth Ultimatum (talk) 00:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Won't Back Down Should we make an article for this map's musical easter egg? There's an article for every song except this one. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 14:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) No because it is was not made for the game.Avatar symbiote 18:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Avatar symbiote But Not ready to Die is not made for Call of the Dead and yet it has a page I think we should Ghillieinthemist123 18:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Not Ready to Die WAS made for Call of the Dead. 01:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Limited rounds? Are there a limited number of rounds on "Five"? Doc Swiss 08:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? In "Five", me and my partner were at round 23 and doing really good. Also, I learned if two people go into the teleporter at the same time, they both die. I learned this the hard way. >.> Anyone know why this happens? It ruined my game aaaahhhhhh I'm whining. :P -- Mojo22106 08:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you know? The Pentagon Thief can be easily killed with a bowie knife in round 1?Mr.potata 08:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The thief doesn't even appear until round 5 or 6 18:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Grenade Location Anyone know where the Frag Grenades are located? Probably should be put into the article. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Eminiem song I heard while playin wat's the name of it 00:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ascension Reference in Five Hey guys I was playing Five earlier today in the panic room with my friends, and we were having a great time throughing M203's at the zombies. While I was shooting, I glanced over at the chairs underneath the blank portrait and there was a magazine on the chair. It said SPACE RACE: Which country will get to space first?, and the most important part is this: there was a picture of the cosmodome that Ascension takes. So, I don't know if anyone has found this but it's not on the five page so I thought someone could add it. Why is " Won't back down " not added in the page why is the musical easter egg not added in the page Zee Zombie master 12:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Because Eminem made Won't Back Down as his actual single, Treyarch just asked if they could use it for "Five". Plus copyright and all that. Btw to somebody who asked about Not Ready to Die having it's own page, Avenged Sevenfold made that song just for Call of the Dead, and it's lyrics reflect this. Besides P!nk's lyrics, Won't Back Down does not make any sense in a Zombie series. Trivia? It says that the only other map to have a video as a loading screen, but doesn't DOA have a video of zombies chasing the guy? Is It Possible this map takes place 1963 cause i noticed i the top floor of the war room a board with a list sr71 flights with the year 1963 They're discussing the Cuban Missile Crisis which took place in October 1962, It's unlikely that they would be discussing it's urgency a year later, when said discussion would of already happened. There are 3 maps with cutscenes Nacht Der Untoten, Five, and Call of the Dead have intro cut-scenes 20:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Adding were mule kicks location is on the map Add that in the hallway with quick revive there is a picture of Sgt. Roebuck from COD WAW. 21:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) - In the article it says, the clock(s) will show the correct time. On Xbox360 they won´t. Will they on other versions? - What is the text written on the red telephone near the Quick Revive? Did anyone see this: In the starting room ceiling-wall, there is a TV screen with a diagonal map of the starting room with the players shown as dots. Similar to Mutiplayer, but the screen is blue and the dots are white. Also, you can scatter the paper stacks when you knife or shoot them. Is this an easter egg? KwikcomiX 14:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect map number This article states that Five is the Sixth zombie map for Black Ops. It is the 6th in the COD series, but it is the second in Black Ops Somene please edit the article to put in the right info. Anthony Hunsinger 14:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Not after 11/19/1963 We all understand that the latest date on the SR-71 Flight Chart board is November 19th, 1963, yet there is no data. The last date that has data is October 16th, 1963. To me, this means we have a guaranteed time frame of October 16 - November 22, since that is when JFK dies. If we believe that the campaign and the zombies story is all in the same timeline, then we have a time frame of November 10 (when the mission in the Pentagon is) - November 22. However, I am going to stick to the first idea just to be positive we have the right time frame. To me that means it would be after October 16th, 1963, and not November 19th, 1963. I just do not believe Treyarch would make a slip like that, I believe it more means that they had the next flight planned out since it was only 9 days away. 05:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It's very unlikely the campaign and zombies storyline align because since "Five" takes place, JFK won't get on the plane. He would also not get assassinated since there doesn't appear to be anyway out of the prediciment there in either. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 08:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Very unlikely? They don line up at all. The zombie content is only canon in its own universe. oh right CounterShift 01:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) You don't believe 3arc would make a slip like that? Man, there's a FAMAS in 1968. Commander Shepard: "You're just a machine, and machines can be broken!" 19:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Why is there no explanation for how to get the Easter Egg song? I realize it shouldn't have it's own page topic thing, but I feel there should be at least an explanation. Small Elevator The "Five" page lists that zombies in the small elevator will be killed "as if by a fire trap" when the players activate it. This is definitely not true. The fire only destroys the zombie corpses, a live zombie Will down you in the elevator if you do not kill it quickly, because the elevator does not kill them. Just thought that might be important to correct. 19:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC)DannabisAx BO2 Remake? Seeing as there are now first-person models with suits (CIA), a Five remake makes sense. Okay, more like BO's Rezurrection, minus the remake. 14:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Until it's either confirmed or denied, that is still speculation.? Personally, I don't see much point in remaking all the old maps. NaRusskom (talk) 14:54, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Why should they remake "Five"? The CDC use the same models as the CIA operatives in the Black Ops campaign mission Rebirth, does that mean we should base a map off Rebirth? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 17:28, November 26, 2012 (UTC) We should, but that's not the reason. --Darth Ultimatum (talk) 21:37, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thunder gun, Wunderwaffle, flamethorwer, dogs, are planned to be is it right marki (talk) 11:33, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Date. The map and Ascension obviously take place in late October 1962. For those pointing towards the flight data, that is taken straight from the campign mission U.S.D.D. (like most of the map), which takes place on November 10, 1963. So it makes sense that the flight chart would have 1963 dates, becuase the mission takes place in 1963. Besides, why would they be talking about the Cuban Missile Crisis so urgently if it was set a year afterwards? TakeoNeedsMoreBullets (talk) 07:28, January 18, 2016 (UTC)